talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Talas Wiki
Welcome to the Chronicles of Cuocir Wiki This is the official Chronicles of Cuocir Cyber- Encyclopedia of Information. Here you will find any and all answers to the questions you may have wondered about whilst reading. To add information to this wiki, please first confirm that the info is correct, otherwise just make note at the top that the information Is NOT CANDID. Dive head first into the magic, myth, and mystery surrounding the world of Cuocir, Terrus 14, The Vialdi Galaxy, and many of the locations near and within it. What is this all about anyways? Talas is a mythical place from the book series Chronicles of Cuocir. Written by: Lukas S. Heart. The books begin through the story of Arhia and Sorra the two Canbiti at that specific point in time. The Talas Storyline follows the events surrounding these two and many others in their adolescent lives; and is followed by the Ocuan Storyline set 879 years after the death of Arhia. (second death) The history of how the world of Cuocir came to be the way it was in Talas, and on until the end of their world. All the info about the different tribes, animals, plants, islands, foods, isles, islets, and people can be found here. The specific Talas Isles can always be recognized by their trademark''' S Shape. Their World manily consists of vast oceans and several large continents that are often so far away people localize to live where they are born and very rarely leave. Those who do either never return home in their lives or are daunted by the task and remain where they leave to. Each Main Storyline tells of the most happenings in a Large Section where Many events unfold; such as the Talas Storyline, which focuses around several islands renamed by the people to commemorate Heroes and Heroines of history, all with a commemorative Historical Heroine named Tala as the prefix. ie: Tala Genyi (So named for The Hero Tala, of Light, and The Hero Genyi, of Fire.) The Ocuan Storyline revolves around the Ocuan Isles, created by Arhia in the year 13,339, after the defeat of The elementally super charged and power-mad driven Kaaxi Krasaj. More to the Story... Many more Storylines are being developed and Worlds created in which these take place. The official timeline has skewed quite a bit, yet still seems to interlink into itself enough that the story continues forward and has very few gigantic plot holes which make it completely unbelieveable at all. Most of the Continued storylines happen on different worlds in a fictional Galaxy known as '''The Vialdi Galaxy, which most of the stories that occur there are also localized to their specific area. Though some of the stories are on a much larger scale, the general small story location logic still holds true. Ie: The Galactic War that sets up for the Talas Storyline and many others consumes 5 enormous worlds in which all of them are vastly destroyed by the destruction of the battle, and at least a dozen smaller worlds, though still gigantic in comparison to Cuocir, are also destroyed, close to near extinction of the sentient life on them. Yet the Books and Battles are broken up to localize everything that happens and make it easier to read, and not confuse with other media. The Galactic War has been group classified as The Great Wars Bundle. None of these wars occur within the same localized areas, yet are all of such a massive amount of fighters present and time consumed that they grant the title of A Great War. (The Pirate Sagas held on Cuocir, and The Sapien Wars held on Cuocir, Terrus 14, and Nova Earth, and finally The Inter-Galactic War held mainly on Planet Ryckshaw, Ussollia, Wiraif, Xykedon, and Yrax Moon; yet also including smaller places which are contained within their own distcint bundles: Ussoran, Utaka, Unenahn, Ureian, Uli-alin. Within the Ussollia localization. Cielus 9, Dasasal, Halon 77, Nevarred. These are of The Between Light and Dark Bundle, and do not actually take place during The Inter-Galactic War, but happen thousands of years after its end. Azal, Lumeii, Meteor. These places are within The Shattered World Series Bundle, taking place before the war begins Meteor being the main cause of why The War started in the first place (includes locations in this storyline that happen well after the war is over). Adamana, Rugo, Gierra, Esso, Cosmium, Liedanav, Ecilavi, Noo-coc, Mugen, Shin, Sekai, Aezreo, Hanta, Kakai, Chidwi, Bogensoki, Stella, Sūkōna, and Nokori. Each of these worlds are located within The Meteor Storyline. The grouping of these worlds each story happens independently, yet towards the middle they tie together with acts of war on one planet which like a virus spreads to the others until all infected and the war erupts violently. The remaining Storylines occur in First-Person/ Third-Person format, and are localized by the Character(s) telling the story, not all of these places are in The Inter-Galactic War area. Locations include The Jin Planet, Unknown World in Viel Aspar's Journal, Ancient Earth in Qoarkrow's Story, Bai-Ju's World, Florent's Planet, Unknown Comet in Zuillen's Legacy, Eternal in The Immortals, and Luna in Nova Earth's Legends. There are 3 final Books, Which take place on Earth, from the Author's prospective and are to be condsidered Auto-biographies from different points in his life. A Place for Wishes and Secrets, A Place for Madness and Dreams, Land of Make Believe, and Origins: Lukas S. Heart. Secrets *The Multitude of Storylines when organized alphabetically by title, (not counting the auto-biographies), have a storyline for every letter of the alphabet. *Planet Earth is featured in 3 separate storylines each at different times. Qoarkrow, Ryckshaw's Destruction, and The Main Earth Storyline. *The Chararcters in the Immortals mimic The Edge Chronicles Immortals in that they don't truly die, but become part everything, living a life of re-incarnation and everlasting youth. *The Planet named Meteor is The Great Death that destroys Planet Ryckshaw. *Despite time travel mucking up the original timeline, everything works itself out in the end. making an odd loop near the end of the timeline, durational wise, this part of the timeline, is the longest section which is why it begins "In the Middle". Latest activity Category:Browse Category:People Category:Animals Category:Groups Category:Books